


desperate

by vanta_ray



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gunplay, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanta_ray/pseuds/vanta_ray
Relationships: Floch Forster/Reader
Kudos: 9





	desperate

“be a good girl for me,” floch said. floch points his gun to your head, “you can die tonight, or you can do what I say,” floch said, moving his gun down your body, the cold metal sitting between your tits. 

“take it off, show me your pretty tits” floch said, you obey taking your bra off. floch leans down his face right in front of your tits as he puts one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking on the hard bud. you try not to moan, but his wet, warm mouth feels so good. 

“stay still, you gonna be a good girl for me and do what i say?” floch said, standing up. he pushed you to your knees. “y-yes,” you said, your voice shaky. he points the gun to your mouth, “suck,” floch said, shoving the tip of his gun into your mouth. 

“you’re so pathetic, look at you doing everything I say, like a good little whore,” floch said with a sadistic smile, as you open your mouth wide, shoving his gun down your throat. “touch yourself, if you cum I’ll blow your brains out,” floch said. you trail your fingers down your body, rubbing yourself through the thin fabric of your panties, as you look up at floch though your eyelashes as you began slowly sucking floch’s gun just like you would his cock, licking the cold hard metal. 

you rub yourself faster, as you bob your head up and down floch’s gun, drool dripping out of your mouth, your spit coating the gun. “good girl, look at you, you look so pretty like this, covered in your own drool,” floch said, shoving his gun deeper into your mouth.


End file.
